


Happy Birthday Mr. Stark

by GryffindorGirl94



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Riding, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94
Summary: It’s Tony’s birthday and Peter has a surprise for him (or two).





	Happy Birthday Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quickly to wish our favorite old man a happy birthday. We love you daddy ♥️  
> Beta’d by the awesome [julstragedy](http://julstragedy.tumblr.com/)  
> She’s my literal mom ♥️

Peter’s panties: https://goo.gl/images/R77gFd

 

 

Tony’s cake: https://betty002.deviantart.com/art/Iron-Man-Cake-556605019

 

 

 

Peter grinned as he stared at the screen of his laptop. He’d found exactly what he was looking for. He proceeded to click the “buy” button and put in May’s credit card details (she let him use it for _emergencies only_ and this was _definitely_ one).

  
                                                               ***

  
According to the digital alarm clock that was sitting on his nightstand, it was almost 11pm, exactly 1 hour before Tony’s birthday.

 

He checked the cake again to make sure it was well wrapped and put the little plastic bag that contained the candles next to it. He gave himself a mental high five and headed straight for the shower.

  
                                                               ***

  
“FRIDAY.” He whispered to the AI after sneaking inside the Stark Tower’s lobby with Happy’s help. “Don’t tell Tony i’m here, please. I’m planning to surprise him.”

 

“As you wish, Mr. Parker.” He could’ve sworn there was a fond note in the AI’s voice when she replied.

 

Careful not to make too much noise, he stepped into the elevator and headed directly to Tony’s room, as Happy told him the man would be there. He was kind of nervous, but he was sure Tony would like his surprise. He knew the man very well (hard not to, after more than 2 years of meeting him and 6 months of dating him). The thought still made butterflies erupt inside his stomach. _We are actually dating. I’m dating Tony Stark._ He shook his head to clear it when the elevator finally reached its final destination.

 

  
“FRIDAY, play ‘Happy Birthday Mr. President’ from Marilyn Monroe, please. And turn it off right before she sings ‘Mr. President’.” He once again whispered to the AI, while watching Tony carefully. The man was sitting outside on the balcony, his back towards Peter. _Perfect_.

 

The song started playing and Tony turned around, startled. He relaxed when he saw Peter though, smiling at him with confusion written all over his face. Peter slowly walked towards him, sitting down on his lap just as the song stopped playing.

 

“Mr Stark.” He sang playfully, and the song continued until the end after that. Tony laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Why, thank you, Peter. I’ve got a question though, shouldn’t you be in bed already?” He smiled up at Peter and wrapped his arms around the kid’s waist.

 

“Stop it.” Peter pouted and gave him a light swat on the shoulder. “I’m not a little kid. Besides, i wanted to surprise you.”

 

“That you did. Thanks for coming here. And for remembering.” Adoration shone clear in the older man’s eyes as he looked at Peter. He gave him a light kiss on the lips, and Peter returned it enthusiastically.

 

“Wait, wait. Don’t distract me. I’ve got a surprise for you. Well, two actually.” He stood up hurriedly from the man’s lap, almost tripping over his own feet. Tony snorted and watched him go with a fond grin.

  

He came back holding the huge and overly colorful Iron Man themed cake. It had two candles on top of it, one of the number ‘4’ and the other one of the number ‘8’. He laughed at Tony’s shocked expression and set the cake down on the small table that was next to the couch.

 

“Peter! You didn’t have to.” He walked over to Peter and hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head. Peter sighed happily from where he was pressed against Tony’s strong chest. After a short minute, they parted and Peter wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck.

 

“I know, but I wanted to, so none of that. Now, bring me a lighter so i can lit the candles on.” He demanded, and watched smugly as his man hurried to comply.

 

When Tony came back with the lighter Peter hurried to lit the ‘4’ and ‘8’ up and told FRIDAY to turn off the lights. He sang Happy Birthday to Tony while the man stood there smiling awkwardly at him.

 

“Make a wish!” He reminded Tony before he could blow the candles off. The man smirked at him before completely disregarding him and quickly blowing them off.

 

“I don’t have to make a wish, baby. My wish is right here.” Peter blushed and kissed him, whispering ‘happy birthday idiot’ into his ear.

 

He suddenly remembered the other surprise he had planned for Tony, and grabbed him by the hand before leading him over to the leather armchair. Tony stared at him in confusion once again but let him do as he wished.

 

“Now, you gotta sit very still and close your eyes. No peaking.” He instructed, and ran off to the bathroom to undress.

 

“What is the meaning of this, kid?” The older man asked him in an amused tone.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Came Peter’s reply, who was currently unbuttoning his pants. He undressed down to his underwear and took a deep breath before walking back towards Tony. Now, to be completely honest, he was a nervous mess. He was sure the man would appreciate the surprise, but that didn’t take away the fact that he was shy as fuck.

 

“You can look now. But promise me you won’t laugh.” Oh god, his face was beginning to feel hot with an upcoming blush. Damn his pale complexion to hell.

 

Tony opened his eyes and the last thing he wanted to do was laugh. Peter, perfect and sweet and _hot as fuck Peter_ was standing there in the middle of his room wearing nothing but a pair of red satin _panties_. They even had some lace at the top, and Tony felt his mouth go dry and his dick slowly coming to life in his dress pants.

 

“Well, do you, hm, do you like them?” Peter asked him, biting his lip and with his gaze fixed on the floor.

 

“ _Like_ them? That’s an understatement. I _love_ them, baby.” The older man replied in a low voice. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the heavenly sight before him.

 

Peter sighed in relief before turning around slowly to show the back of the panties to his man. It was the best part, after all.

 

Tony gasped once he saw it. In the back of the panties, written in classy golden cursive along his boy’s ass, was _Tony_ _Stark_. He couldn’t contain a growl this time, and he was aching to put his hands on the boy. He sat as still as he could though, wanting to see what Peter’s next move would be.

 

“Even though you try to hide it from me, i can feel your possessiveness from miles away every time we’re together, so i thought I’d assure you of whom i belong to.” Peter explained, still blushing but feeling a little more confident after witnessing Tony’s more than happy reaction.

 

“God, baby boy. If I didn’t know better I’d swear you’re trying to kill me on my own birthday.” He smiled cheekily at the boy and let out a groan when Peter _finally_ sat down on his lap again.

 

Tony took his boy by the hips and kissed him, hard and passionate, trying to pour all the adoration he felt for the kid into the kiss. Peter moaned and tangled his fingers in the man’s hair, slowly rocking his hips in circled motions against Tony’s bulge.

 

Tony slid his hands a bit lower until he grasped Peter’s ass with both hands, squeezing it while Peter moaned sweetly into his mouth.

 

“Fuck, baby, i need to get inside of you.” The billionaire panted once they broke the kiss. He buried his face in Peter’s neck to lick and bite at it just like he knew the kid liked it.

 

“Fuck yes, please.” Peter was as eager as he was, pushing himself back into his hands and moaning out his pleasure almost constantly.

 

“Did you bring the lube? I need to prepare you, sweetheart.” As eager as he was to make love to his boy, Peter’s safety always came first for him.

 

“I already prepared myself at home. I’m fine, i promise. Just get on with it.” The thought of Peter fingering himself open in his bed only served to arouse him further, and he made quick work of unbuttoning his pants before pulling his hard dick out. Armani be damned, he was more than willing to ruin a pair of $2000 dollar pants if that meant he’d get to be inside of Peter faster.

 

“Alright, baby. Take a deep breath.” He moved Peter’s sexy panties aside and started to slowly push himself into his boy.

 

Peter threw his head back and moaned loudly, taking it upon himself to get Tony’s dick to enter him completely. They both groaned in unison when it was finally done, emotions and feelings overwhelming them all the same.

 

“Now sit back and enjoy the ride. It’s your birthday after all, babe.” Commanded Peter before starting to move slowly up and down on the older man’s lap, fucking himself with deep and long thrusts that had them both panting for more.

 

Soon enough, Peter quickened up the pace until he was nearly bouncing on Tony’s lap, and the feeling of the man inside of him, rubbing against his prostate with every deep thrust and said man’s teeth closing over the skin of his neck had Peter letting out a shout of ‘ _Tony_ ’ before coming all over his and Tony’s abs.

 

Feeling the boy tighten around him even more due to his orgasm had Tony finishing inside of him right after, letting out a deep growl and clutching the boy’s hips strong enough to bruise.

 

They both sat there for a while, enjoying the afterglow and holding each other tightly until it became too hot and sticky for comfort.

 

“You were amazing, baby. Wanna shower now?” Asked Tony, peppering the boy’s face with kisses.

 

“Mhm.” Peter let out a satisfied little sound when Tony stood up, holding him bridal style and heading towards the shower.

 

  
                                                                ***

 

 

They ended up taking a bubble-bath. After staying in Tony’s massive tub kissing lazily and relaxing for what felt like an eternity, Tony put on his pajamas while Peter changed into one of Tony’s band shirts. It was several sizes too big on him, and he frankly looked adorable.

 

“Do you want to eat your cake now, babe?” He asked and went to retrieve said cake along with a fork and knife and two plates.

 

“Definitely. Come to bed.” Peter did just that, and they spent the rest of the night laughing, kissing and eating cake in Tony’s bed like a newlywed couple.

  
  
It was, no doubt, the best birthday yet.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and ♥️ are always appreciated.  
> Come say hi on my [Tumblr](https://peterstark66.tumblr.com/)


End file.
